Entrevista a James Norrington
by claublack
Summary: En mi segundo viaje al Caribe... James callo en mis redes...lean la entrevista!


Clau: Hola señor Norrington

Entrevista a James Norrington

Después de la entrevista a Jack Sparrow, me quede con ganas de mas. Y sobre todo de algo distinto. Por eso volvi una vez mas a Port Royal para hacerle unas preguntas al comodoro James Norrington. Espero que os guste, diviertanse!

Clau: Hola señor Norrington.

Norrington: Hola.

C: Empecemos sin rodeos. Siguiendo el esquema de mi anterior entrevista, hablemos de chicas. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

N: Para ser sincero, no ha habido ninguna mujer después de Elizabeth. Ha sido la única. Pero sabes, hay algo en esta sociedad que no me gusta, y Elizabeth supo elegir el camino "poco corriente". Quiero decir, el tener un alto cargo, ser rico o influyente ya te hace "guapo". Supongo que mas de una me considerara un "buen partido", simplemente por tener esas cualidades, fijándose poco en lo demás. Afortunadamente no es mi caso. Me considero buena persona sonríe Pero hasta el hijo mas burdo y basto puede ser una joya si saben que va a tener una buena herencia. En esta época se considera poco el amor.

C: ¿Podrías enamorarte de una plebeya?

N: Supongo, eso nunca lo sabré.

C: ¿En que te fijas de una mujer?

N: Creo que es importante todo. Por un lado esta el físico, que es lo primero que ves, y luego esta su interior. Eso es muy importante. Me gustaría que fuera culta y también divertida.

C: Mas de una os ha considerado como alguien serio.

N: Puede ser. Veremos como acaba esta entrevista... Mira, en mi trabajo debo ser lo mas cuidadoso posible, y hay que ser serio, en todos los sentidos. Hay mucha gente que depende de ti, y si no lo haces con seriedad, ¿Qué tipo de mandatario eres? Pero, en la vida privada... Bueno, se que en los aspectos que me conocéis... las cosas no me iban muy bien. Pero pregúntale a Gillette esas noches de fiesta...

C: ¡¿Te ibas de juerga?!

N: Jajaja. Un hombre tiene que divertirse. Como me dice Gillette, soy joven. Nos vamos a la taberna. ¿os parece raro? Es normal si me veis con mi uniforme y mi peluca que soy alguien serio, pero por favor, no me busquéis los días de fiesta...

C: ¿Confiesas haberte emborrachado... demasiado?  
N: Alguna vez se me fue el norte. Pero desgraciadamente la vez que estuve peor no fue por una celebración... Ahogaba mis penas. Algo muy cobarde por mi parte. Muy cobarde, y me avergüenzo.

C: ¿Te consideras alguien valiente?

N: Si, supongo que si. Jeje, soy modesto, pero bueno, en lo que se refiere a la valentía de guerra, me gusta estar a pie de cañón, pero , en lo que se refiere a mujeres... Preferiría enfrentarme yo solo al Kraken.

C: ¿Quieres decir que eres vergonzoso con las mujeres?

N: Uff... me pocongo colorado, titubeo, me tiemblan las manos... ¡Lo paso fatal! Es una mala enfermedad estar enamorado. Te hace inservible.

C: Curiosa definición... ¿Cómo conquistarías una mujer?

N: Primero me tomaría un calmante se ríe Y luego... pues la cortejaría poco a poco, insinuaciones, miraditas, palabras de amor... una cena... pasando fases hasta llegar a donde hay que llegar.

C: ¿y a donde hay que llegar? miro interesada

N: Seré claro: o al matrimonio o a la cama, pero no voy a decir cual es el mío.

C: Vale... ¿Es difícil manejar lo que manejas?

N: ¿La marina? Afortunadamente tengo superiores, pero es mucha responsabilidad. Por las noches pienso: como haga algo mal... Un paso en falso lo arruinaría todo. Pero por el día debo mostrarme frió y decidido. Seguro de mi mismo para que la tripulación también lo este.

C: ¿cuándo decidiste que serias marinero de la marina Británica?

N: Mi padre ya lo era, y desde que podía andar viajaba con el. Supongo que eso me influyo mucho. Pero tampoco iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de la influencia de mi padre, y eso me ha hecho estar donde estoy. Bueno, eso y mis trabajos, claro.

C: Tengo entendido de que le debes la vida a alguien...

N: Esa deuda quedo mas que saldada con la perdida de mi puesto y de casi mi vida.

C: ¿Nos lo podrías contar?

N: Otro día...

C: ¿Qué te pareció tu experiencia como pirata?

N: Se puede resumir en dos palabras: suciedad y vergüenza. Fueron los peores días de mi vida. En serio, no comprendo la mentalidad de los piratas. Pero por lo menos tenia un objetivo, que cumplí. Me nos mal que tubo recompensa, sino ya veía mi vida a acabada...

C: Pero seguías luchando por Elizabeth...

N: Bueno, yo sabia que Elizabeth ya nunca seria mía. Pero había que intentarlo. Yo no soy de los que se rinden a la primera. Demasiadas esperanzas tenia, la verdad. Me engañaba a mi mismo.

C: ¿Dejaras descendencia?

N: ¡Todavía soy joven! Jajaja. Primero tendría que buscarme una buena mujer. Una mujer de quien me enamorar y a quien quisiera ver cada vez que viniera de trabajar.

C:¿ Y cuantos hijos te gustaría tener?

N: Mmm... cinco o seis, jajaja. No, eso tendría que decidirlo con ella.

C: ¿Temes a algo?

N: Temo no llegar a conseguir la felicidad. He de decir que ahora mismo no la tengo.

C: Pero, ¿Te consideras infeliz?

N: No del todo. Soy afortunado teniendo lo que me ha tocado. Tengo buen futuro, buen trabajo y no me falta nada mas que el amor. Es injusto... sonríe

C: Puedes ponerte en frente de la plaza de Port Royal con un cartelito...

N: Ya... "Hombre busca mujer cariñosa. Yo, joven, sano y fuerte, de físico ya ves, inteligente y culto. Sin compromiso"

C: nos reímos ¿Quién decía que eras serio?  
N: No estoy tan desesperado...

C: Supongo... ¿Me podrías hablar un poco de Lord Beckett?

N: Espero que no le hagáis una entrevista a el... os daría té envenenado... A Beckett le falta y le sobra mucho. Sabes, me gustaría decir que Beckett no es mala persona, pero no puedo. Ha hecho actos horribles que nadie le perdonaría. Algunos jamás saldrán a la luz. Realmente es malvado, y es una pena que tenga que trabajar con el. No es precisamente lo que se dice un compañero. Sabes, yo creia que yo estaba necesitado de cariño, pero comparado con Beckett... Supongo que tiene algún trauma infantil o alguna mala infancia, cosa que yo afortunadamente no sufrí.

C: ¿Eras un niño feliz?

N: Si, mucho. Podría decir que tuve una infancia incluso de envidiar.

C: Empezamos con las preguntas de otras personas. Nota: estas preguntas se las hicieron unos amigos de un grupo de Piratas del Caribe

Esta es de Gillette: ¿ Te acuerdas de la noche antes del secuestro de Elizabeth?

N: jajaja, Como no. El y yo discutíamos la manera en la que le pediría el matrimonio a Elizabeth al día siguiente. Gillette acabo con un ojo morado...

C: Propio de el... La siguiente es de Helena: ¿Te arrepientes de haberle salvado la vida a Will?

N: No, por favor. No se si Elizabeth se hubiera enamorado de mi si no hubiera conocido a Will, pero no...

C: Le sonrío Esta es de una amiga mía, Luna Lovegood, jeje. ¿De que color tienes los ojos?

N: Se acerca a mi Clau, di tu de que color tengo los ojos.

C: ¡Los tiene verdes!

N: Pues eso, los tengo verdes.

C: ¿Y los calzoncillos?

N: ¡Eso no viene en tu guión!

C: ¡Mentira!

N: Se acerca y mira los papeles Pues esa chica es muy atrevida... No, Clau, no voy a dejar que me los mires.

C: Para la próxima entrevista, ¿no?

N: Vale, para la próxima.

C: Pero que sepas que has decepcionado a una fan... Esta es de Irene velas negras: ¿Es cierto que querías casarte con Elizabeth solo porque era la hija del gobernador?

N: En absoluto y rotundamente no. No tengo una mente tan perversa, no. Yo amaba a Elizabeth, y me fije en ella mas allá de su padre, de su familia o de lo que fuera. Una vez mas repito que el ser "yo" me daría ventajas para conseguirla, pero me equivoque. Fue un error muy inmaduro por mi parte.

C: Extrañamente te consideramos de todo menos inmaduro... La siguiente es de Aitor Mentas: ¿Cómo consigues vivir después de que no consiguais capturar a ningún pirata?

N: ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? Mira, la prioridad de la Marina Británica no es, ni mucho menos, capturar a piratas. Si de vez en cuando alguno estupido se cuela en la ciudad... Esto no se trata de una busca y captura. No es nuestro trabajo. Pero si lo es vigilar las aguas, y en ese sentido, pocas veces se nos ha escapado algún barco pirata, mayoritariamente por la gran ventajas que tenemos la marina británica de ello: Tenemos orden, y es mucho mas fácil trabajar sobrio. Los piratas son como un mal que hay que erradicar y, verdaderamente, no hace falta ir al ellos, al final vienen a ti, y creo que podría dar algunos cuantos ejemplos...

C: No creo que haga falta. Aquí nuestros lectores son muy inteligentes. Pero se que lo dices para que no se molesten.

N: ¿Lo podrían hacer con facilidad?

C: No sabes cuanto. No nombres a su dios...

N: Oh...

C: Bueno, en realidad generalicé un poco. Hay mas personas que no viven de el. Pregunta de John el Bárbaro: ¿Cómo ascendiste a comodoro?

N: Bueno, por lo que he contado, es un poco intuible, y, de todas maneras, no hay ningún misterio, fue como a cualquiera. A mi no me pusieron en esa posición de buenas a primeras por que si. Fui escalando. Como dije, bueno, puedo confesar que si, tuve una pequeña ayudita. Pero vamos, eso fue solo al principio. Después de morir mi padre tuve que ganármelo yo todo solo. Mis logros en batalla y mis contribuciones en Port Royal hicieron que pasara rápidamente de teniente a comodoro, bastante joven, la verdad. Aunque bueno, a decir verdad, aquí en el caribe es fácil ascender rápido porque... bueno, no se tiene la misma seguridad que en Inglaterra me mira Supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

C: Desgraciadamente si...

N: Pues no sabes la satisfacción del ascenso. Y el miedo a tener ese poder...

C: Pero tu jamás rechazarías a ese puesto por muy asustado que estuvieras de tener poder...

N: Por su puesto que no. No al pensar que lo podría tener personas como Beckett...

C: Entiendo... Pregunta de Johnny Melavo : ¿Es Jack Sparrow el mejor pirata que has conocido?  
N: Ja. Bueno, su popularidad le precede... Sabia de el incluso antes de conocerlo personalmente... Se podría decir que Jack Sparrow es el pirata mas raro que he conocido. Creo que ni el mismo sabe quien es y a quien pertenece. Pobre. Eso le ha llevado a hacer muchas estupideces... Pero si me preguntabas eso por la frase que al final afirme... Fue culpa del teniente Groves, no mía. Hablando en serio, no hay mejor pirata que otro. Si a lo que se refiere es al mas... bueno, el mejor de ellos... ¿De verdad que Jack seria el mejor? El mismo se salta las reglas piratas. Si afirmaría que es el que tiene mas suerte. No sabe cuanta...

C: Noto un tono amargo en tu voz.

N: Supongo que sabes a que me refiero. Su vida esta teñida de rosa (que la gente piense lo que quiera), pero la mía de gris. Y sin embargo la gente le adora y le llama el mejor pirata. Siento decir que son un poco hipócritas...

C: A Johnny le gusta tocar esos temas...

N: Bueno, casi todos lo habéis hecho...

C: Lo siento. Pregunta de Henry: ¿Tienes los calzoncillos del mismo material que la peluca?

N: Jaja. Veo que la tenéis tomada con mi ropa interior... Lo siento, Henry. No se como serán los calzoncillos ahí, en el futuro, pero te puedo asegurar que no. Los míos son de tela, de toda la vida.

C: Creo que Henry no usa... jajaja Es broma. Bueno, lo siguiente mas que una pregunta es un comentario. No quería hablar de ese tema, pero... mi obligación es hacerte llegar todas las preguntas y comentarios, así que... De parte de Sleid Isildur te dice que le dio mucho coraje que se muriera en la película y que debias haberle dado su merecido a Jack y a los piratas.

N: Se pone muy serio Bueno, realmente... en parte me alegro mucho por su... apoyo. Bueno, si, yo morí "en la película", y lo que mas lamente no fue eso, sino, lo que el mismo dice, no llegar a acabar con la piratería. Puede que, también, teniendo a gente como Beckett al mando de todo y haciendo tratos con piratas, por lo menos conseguir mas seguridad para Port Royal había sido un logro, pero no la desaparición de los piratas pues, como bien he dicho, Beckett es corrupto y "necesita" a los piratas para hacer sus tratos, por mucho que quiera acabar con ellos. Mi "muerte" fue una pequeña moraleja a todo lo que hice durante mi vida, lo que llegue a conseguir, y lo que consiguieron otros después de mi. Prefiero pensarlo así.

C: ¿Crees que elegistes el "bando correcto"?

N: Se a que te refieres, y... Ni si ni no. Realmente yo no quería estar ahí, en ese momento, casi prisionero de la compañía, perrito faldero de Beckett y a sus ordenes. Realmente fue un error, aunque el principio no fuera ese. Pero puede que si hiciera lo que era correcto en el ultimo momento (aunque fuera volver a dejar libre a un pirata y casi irme con el...). No era exactamente el bando, pues nunca estaré con los piratas, pero tampoco era el de la compañía, ni mucho menos. Creo que era estar con Elizabeth. Hice bastantes "locuras" por ella.

C: Empezando por rescatar a Will Turner, lo que nos lleva a una de nuestras preguntas anteriores.

N: Si, bueno, para que negarlo. Fue un error, pero "amoroso". Will Turner seguia siendo ciudadano de Port Royal, y era mi deber salvarle, y si podía ser... llevarme algún pirata por delante. Pero debería haber dejado todo eso en manos de la marina. El y yo nos hubiéramos ahorrado mas de un embrollo, aunque eso no quita que tarde o temprano Elizabeth me rechazara...

C: ¿Te respondió Elizabeth en ese mítico beso? u.u

N: No se. ¬¬ Ya no me acuerdo. Jaja, se que estuvo mal por mi parte. Me comporte como un crío aprovechándome de la situación. Y ella se dejo... Realmente estuvo mal... por parte de los dos.

C: ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si hubieras conseguido irte con Elizabeth?

N: La verdad... no lo quiero saber. Se que no lo iba a pasar nada bien. Pero no me arrepiento de haber dado la vida por ella.

C: Esta pregunta es de Gillian: ¿Te gusta la tortilla de rescoldo?

N: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es eso? Hacéis unas preguntas muy raras. Lo siento, pero no se lo que es el rescoldo. Supongo que estará buena, jeje.

C: Yo tampoco se lo que es, la verdad... Pregunta de Eduard Yudenich : ¿Cuándo fue tu ultima vez...?

N: ¿De que? ... sonríe Ah, bueno... Jaja, no contestare a eso. Vuelve a leer la entrevista y saca tus conclusiones...

C: La siguiente es de Francis Drake Era un poco larga, y la verdad que no la entendí, y supuse que tu tampoco, pero el tuvo la bondad de resumírmela... ¿Eres gay?

N: ¿Debería tomarme la pregunta a broma? No, no soy gay, por supuesto que no. Solo me he enamorado una vez y ha sido de una mujer... Los hombres no me atraen, por dios...

C: No te alarmes, lo que pasa es que en esta sociedad ser gay... es algo... normal, aunque supongo que Francis no te lo estaba diciendo en serio, era para ver como reaccionabas...Pregunta de Davies Vil Rackham : ¿Has pensado alguna vez en montarte una mesa de mezclas en tu navío y ponerte a pinchar, montando una fiesta con tías en bikini? Jiji

N: ¿Eh? ¡No he entendido ni una palabra!

C: Lo suponía... Es una forma de divertirnos, en el futuro.

N: Suena bien...

C: Podrías pinchar la canción de Piratas del Caribe. DJ Norrington , jaja

N: Tampoco se cual es... Pero, ¿Qué es eso de pinchar? Ah, y mejor no me digas que en "en bikini", me lo imagino... se rie

C: Bueno, James, se acabo la entrevista. ¿Quieres comentar algo mas?  
N: Eh... Ha sido para mi un gran placer tenerte y recibirte. Me gustaría con esta entrevista que la gente me conociera mas, y si no le gusto... lo siento. He intentado ser lo mas sincero posible.

C: Muchísimas gracias. Nos veremos pronto.

N: Si. Gracias a ti.


End file.
